


Manhattan's Secrets

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [2]
Category: Gargoyles (TV), Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: The Huntik team goes to the Eyire Building, Manhattan's tallest building and home to David Xanatos,to try and take back the amulets he has. While there, they meet his daughter, Talia, and there's something strange about her. Something magical. Takes place after chapter 16 in the original Talia Xanatos story.Note: This was published on 11/10/2016 and completed on 10/8/2017.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Secrets collide

Dante's POV

"Mr. Vale?" A wooden voice asked.

"That's me." I turned and found a blond man in a suit and glasses.

"Mister Xanatos will see you and your party now." He said and led us to the elevator.

I realized that it would a tight fit with the whole team, but only Den and Sophie complained. It was a long way up. Everyone was so happy to get out of the elevator. The man still had a blank face.

"Ah, Dante Vale. A pleasure to meet you." The six foot tall billionaire shook my hand. His brown hair was in a ponytail and his black suit was wrinkle free. He had a charisma to his voice and a glint in his brown eyes.

"It's all mine." I said.

"When you emailed me and said you could identify the artifact I acquired, I was thrilled. Isn't that right, Owen?" He turned to his assistant.

"Yes, sir." Owen said.

"Follow me." He led us through the halls and took us to a safe.

Which was already open and a young girl was looking at the amulets. She had an adorably curious look in her intense green eyes. I recognized her as Talia Xanatos. Lok oh-ed as he realized who she was.

"Talia, I told you to leave those alone." Owen scolded her.

Zhalia and I exchanged looks. Why was Owen more concerned than her own father?

"But they're so cool." She pouted.

"Talia, give Dante Vale the ancient necklaces." Xanatos gestured to me.

She walked over and handed me them. "I'm Talia."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

I held out my hand and she shook it. I felt power course through her. It was unlike anything I ever felt. She seemed to feel my powers as well. Did her eyes just flare green?

She shook hands with everyone else and they were just as surprised as I was. When she got to Sophie, I held my breath. Their hands locked and Talia squirmed, her eyes definitely flaring with power now. Sophie gasped a little. She let go and Talia got her power under control and suppressed.

"Owen, I need help with my math." She said.

Owen looked at his boss. "Go help her. We'll be fine."

"Yes, sir." He left with Talia.

We all glanced at each other. Something strange was going on.

Xanatos tried to distract us with the amulets, but it only half worked. I spouted out some bull about the amulets and he thanked us. Then he let us back to the elevators and saw us off. Zhalia cast Thoughtspectre.

"Did you feel her power? It was amazing." Sophie asked.

"It was ancient." Zhalia said.

"It felt like pranks." Lok added and we looked at him. He shrugged.

"No, I think I get it. It was mischievous and tricky." Den said and Lok nodded, smiling.

"They must know about her power." I thought.

"What are we going to do?" Lok asked.

"We'll come back later. We still didn't get the amulets." I told them.

Dante's POV End

Talia's POV

"Dad, they saw my eyes glow. I know they did." I told him.

"It's not your fault, Sweetheart. You weren't excepting it." He assured me.

"They all had the same basic powers, except the lady and brown haired boy. They had dark… versions of it? It was weird. It felt really old too, but limited. Like they specialize in something." I frowned.

"They'll be back. They were interested those artifacts." Owen said.

"They have magic." I said.

"Mixing magic is dangerous. It's not Fae." He frowned.

"They're human and I'm half human." I pointed out.

"No, Talia. You could get hurt. At best, your body will reject whatever is in those." He said sternly. I looked away and I felt his arms wrap around me. "I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's for your safety, Tai."

"Fine." I huffed.

"Don't be like that, Sweetheart. Or I'll have to do something drastic." He said with a hint of a smile.

"Like wha-" I started to say as he peppered my face in kisses. "Dad! Stop it!" I laughed.

"There's that smile." He gave me one last kiss and stood up.

"Cheater." I frowned at him.

"I did no such thing." He said. "Now, let's check your math."

"That was just a way to get you alone." I said.

"I know, but you tend to make mistakes when you want to spend time with Puck." His lip turned upward.

Sighing, I teleported my math worksheet to my hands and sat down at the table.

Talia's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caught

A few nights later

Dante's POV

We snuck back in the Eyire Building and we got back to the safe. I stayed guard with Sophie while Lok cracked the safe and Zhalia watched him. I decided it would be best if he learned how to pick locks. Den was in the room with Zhalia and Lok.

"Do you hear growling?" Sophie asked as a blue beast ran toward us.

"Boltflare!" I shot at him.

"Honorguard!" Sophie summoned the shield as my power missed.

He reared up and scratched at the shield. "It won't last, Dante! He's strong."

"He's defending his castle! Come out, Powerbonded Caliban!" I summoned my Titan.

The beast was smart. It seemed like he had fought before. We kept him back as best we could.

" _Freeze and be still please!"_ A voice echoed with power and we were frozen in place.

"Talia?" I asked.

Dante's POV End

Earlier

Talia's POV

"Evening, Goliath." I smiled as he woke up.

"Evening, Talia." He smiled back.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No way, Tai. That trickster you call a father would turn us into bats if we tried." Brooklyn roosted on the wall.

"I have magic. And I can fight." I whined.

"You are still new to both those skills, Talia. We will fly later." Goliath said gently.

"Stupid Puck and his dumb rules." I huffed.

"Careful, kid, you know his true name is more potent coming from your mouth." Brooklyn laughed.

"He's working with Third Dad." I said dismissively.

"Was working with "Third Dad." It's dinnertime, Sweetheart." Owen kissed the top of my head.

I looked at Brooklyn and he was cackling. Goliath's lips became a wiry grin.

"Oh, shut up." I scowled at them.

"Come along, Talia." He led me back inside and I sat at the dinner table. He served us our dinner and we ate.

After dinner, I lured Bronx out of the TV room and played with him. He played fetch and then I rubbed his belly. He liked it. I was trying to teach Alex to be gentle when petting his tummy.

He perked up suddenly and looked down the hall.

"What's wrong, boy?" I asked.

"Grr." He growled and ran toward whatever caught his attention.

"Bronx, wait!" I hopped a little and flew after him.

Bronx had a head start, but I was faster in the air. I followed him to the hall where David was keeping the weird necklaces. Bronx was fighting… Dante and Sophie. And a monster. They shot strange energy bolts at him.

" _Freeze and be still please!_ " I casted and froze them in place.

"Talia?" Dante asked. I kept their mouths working.

"Kiddo, why did- what's going on?" Puck appeared as he felt my magic.

"I was just going to ask them." I said.

"Zhalia, I can't move!" L-Lok shouted.

"Looks like we have a predicament, Tai." Puck said.

"Don't hurt them, P." I said and he looked at me bewildered. "I'm trying something."

"I don't like it." He frowned.

"Talia." Dante said.

"Right. Um, let's go the Great Hall." I teleported everyone to the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" David asked. Fox agreed.

"Talia, I could have brought us here." Puck frowned.

"I'm fine." I coughed.

"No, you're not. Ten people is too many." He forced me to look into his eyes.

"We," I coughed again and wiped the blood off my lip. Dante seemed uncomfortable for some reason. "-have other things to worry about now."

"Don't think you're off the hook." He healed me.

"I know…" I placed my hand over the scar on my stomach. I could still feel the blood soaking through my shirt even though Puck got rid of it. I steeled myself and made my face unreadable. "Why did you break into the castle?"

"That's some poker face." Zhalia said.

"Got it from my dad. Now, answer." I demanded.

"Those necklaces your father has-" I hummed, but let Dante's mistake slide. "-They're not just artifacts, they called Amulets and they hold powerful beings called Titans. Titans are powerful, ancient warriors that were summoned from the Spirit World of Huntik and sealed away in Amulets by Lord Casterwill centuries ago. Titans don't think like humans do because they're spirit entities that rely more on their instincts. They were to aid Lord Casterwill in an ancient battle against the Nullifiers, they were threatening to destroy the world."

"Casterwill like…" I paused.

"Like me, yes. I'm his direct descendant. Casterwills have a special type of magic that only we can use and have abilities only Casterwills are known to have." She added more than we needed.

"Why are those Amulets so important?" Fox asked.

"Seekers, that's what we're called, can bond with the Titans in the Amulets and can communicate through the Rapport-Bond, or "the bond." Titans will most easily bond with Seekers whose personality is similar to its previous Seeker, although Titans that haven't been bonded with any Seekers for a long time may be difficult to bond. Also, if the new Seeker's personality is completely opposite to the Titan's previous Seeker, it may outright refuse to bond. Sometimes, if a Titan has an abnormally strong bond with its Seeker, it may become so in sync with its Seeker; that it becomes Powerbonded. Although, Titans don't naturally think in human terms, Powerbonded Titans can more directly communicate through telepathy with their Seekers. Additionally, Powerbonded Titans become more powerful in attack and defense power and gain some amount of golden armor. I don't know why." Zhalia shrugged.

"Are those Titans I have strong?" David asked.

"Yes. We need to take them before our enemies try to take them from you. And they will hurt everyone in this castle to get them." Dante told him.

David thought. "Very well, Mr. Vale. You can have the Amulets tomorrow evening."

"Um, when do we get to ask our questions?" Lok asked.

"Tomorrow after sunset, but come a little early." David told him.

"We'll be there." Dante told him.

"C'mon, Tai. Let's go." Puck took us back to my room. I was sitting on my bed as he scolded me. "What you did was stupid. You know better than to strain your magic."

"I wasn't thinking." I said.

"Talia, you have to start thinking about your own wellbeing. It won't do you any good if you keep hurting yourself." He sighed. "Please."

"Ok." I said.

"That's my good girl. You know I don't like scolding you." He brushed my hair back.

"I know." I said.

"Did you undo the freezing spell?" He asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Normally, my magic stops after I get hurt. But…  _Unfreeze and do as you please!_ "

"Reusing the same rhyme twice?" He teased.

"It still works." I huffed.

"Let's go play a trick on that Blueballs guy." Puck smiled.

"Bluestone." I corrected.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"…What'd you have in mind?" I asked.

"You're gonna love it, kiddo." He couldn't resist giving me a small peck on the cheek. "Ok, so here's the plan…"

Talia's POV End

Dante's POV

"Dante, I can move again." Lok told me, smiling at us.

"Talia must have accidental released the spell when her wound opened up again." Fox said.

"What is she and who was that with her?" Sophie asked.

"We'll answer your questions tomorrow." Xanatos said.

"Have a good night, Mr. Xanatos, Mrs. Xanatos." I told them and we left.

Dante's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Answers

Dante's POV

Sophie immediately started to research when we woke up the next morning. She came to the conclusion that that elf we saw was the hobgoblin, Puck. Lok wondered if his magic felt like pranks. Zhalia warned the kids that he was most likely very protective of the Xanatos children, especially Talia for whatever reason, since he was in their service and not to do anything that would upset him. Den resented the fact that she glared him while saying it.

When we got there, Owen led us to a tall tower where Xanatos, his wife, and Talia were waiting along with a woman. She had dark hair, little like Zhalia's, and brown eyes. She wore a red jacket and jeans.

"What's going on, Xanatos? It's almost sundown." She asked angrily.

"Elisa, I can explain." Talia touched her arm and they locked eyes.

Elisa fell into a trace for a moment and blinked as she came to. "I don't approve of this, Xanatos."

"I've done my research, detective. The Huntik Foundation is of a good reputation." He smiled. "In fact, their headquarters are right here in this city if you'd like to visit."

"I'll do my own research, thank you very much." She muttered.

"Hi, Dante." Talia waved.

"Hello, I don't suppose you'll tell us why we're up here, will you?" I asked.

"When the night is through, you'll have your answers true." She smiled impishly.

I smiled back. So, this had to be seen to be believed? "Alright then."

"The view's pretty." Lok looked out at the sunset.

"Yeah." Elisa agreed.

"Just wait a bit longer." Xanatos smiled.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, it started to rain heavily. I heard stone cracking and watched as the gargoyle in front of us flared its wings; shedding its skin while roaring. It turned and walked toward Elisa and Talia.

The gargoyle was taller than Xanatos and very muscular. He had purple skin and black hair and was wearing a brown loincloth.

"Good evening." He smiled.

"Hey, big guy. Apparently, you have visitors." Elisa jerked her thumb at us.

"It was David's idea." Talia told him. David? "Dad made me go to bed before I could see you." Dad? Why were Xanatos and Dad two different entities?

He frustratedly growled at him. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I can show you what happened." Talia told him.

"I do not like sorcery, but I trust you, Talia." He said.

"Alright, now look in my eyes." She instructed and he did.

He went into a trace just like Elisa had, but his eyes glowed. After a minute, he blinked hard and shook it off.

"Dante Vale." He looked at me and I felt a little intimidated.

"That's me." I said. "Nice to meet you…"

"Goliath." He told me.

"Sorry we broke into your home. We really need to get those Amulets to safety." Lok told him. "We just really didn't think he'd give us them if we told him."

"Speaking of Amulets, here." He tossed the bag of Amulets and Zhalia caught them. "Now, come inside. I'm sure you have many questions."

"I will be there shortly, Xanatos. I must inform the clan." Goliath told him.

"Alright. We'll be in the Great Hall." Xanatos called after him.

We went to the Great Hall and we sat the table again.

"Who wants to go first?" Xanatos asked.

We thought for a moment.

"Where be that shrewd and knavish sprite called Robin Goodfellow? Those that Hobgoblin call you, and sweet Puck, You do their work, and they shall have good luck. Are you not he?" I paraphrased.

"Thou speakest aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night." Owen recited before a whirlwind of magic over took him and in his place, Puck appeared. "Hereeeeeeee's Puck!"

"You were here the whole time?!" Lok asked.

"Of course I was, Junior. What kind of father would I be if I left my little trickster all alone?" He cooed, kissed Talia's cheek.

"Daddy, stop." She whined.

"Daddy?" Zhalia raised an eyebrow.

"Talia is Puck's Halfling, half human, half Fae." Xanatos interjected.

"So, her mom's human?" Lok asked.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Puck stopped doting on his daughter.

"What's that mean?" I frowned.

"It'll be easier to show you. But I better start the beginning." He said and dimmed the lights before projecting an image on the wall in front of us.

It was of a dark nursery. It snowed outside. I heard a baby crying. Her mom, she defiantly looked like Talia, came in with a bottle and creamed coffee before giving a frustrated sigh and going back out because the phone rang. The baby or Talia was still crying in the crib.

Puck appeared in her nursery.  _"Someone has left something for the Puck to reward his work. Which is to feed their young babe… Why not? I've got nothing better to do."_

Puck picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and gave her her bottle.  _"You're hungry, aren't you, little one?"_ He smiled a little.

He drank the coffee while he fed her. He complained that the cream had a strange taste to it. After feeding time, Puck burped her and put her back in her crib. She yawned, but refused to close her eyes. They were brown.

_"Maybe a lullaby will help you sleep."_  He took out a flute and started playing.

"I know that song…" Talia frowned.

"I'm not surprised you remember it. You loved that one." He smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him.

"Keep watching." He nodded toward the screen.

I watched as Puck kept coming back throughout her childhood, at first on his own, but it slowly stopped until she learned how to get him to come back because she wanted him to play the lullaby again. Puck was impressed that a little 4 year old learned how to do that. As time went on, he encouraged her to play pranks, gave her tips, and comforted her when she asked. His visits slowed as she got older though.

Then all the sudden, Talia was sitting on a bedroom floor. She was bleeding out from two long cuts on her arms and she looked very close to dead. I heard it rain and thunder.

" _What a pitiful sight. Tell you what? I'll grant you a wish."_ Puck's voice asked.

_"N-no…"_ Talia's voice was so weak. So much like Metz's had been.

" _Oh, don't be so modest. You must have something you want."_ He had a slight undertone of urgency to his voice. Like he didn't want her to pass so soon.

" _I wish… for sleep."_ Talia mumbled.

" _As you wish."_ Puck casted a spell and green magic landed on her. Her eyes, still brown, closed.  _"Please don't die yet, Talia. There's so much you haven't done."_

Puck picked her up and teleported her to a hut of some kind where an old woman was. She was mixing something up.

" _Puck, why do you bring me this mortal? It is against Oberon's law to interfere in their lives."_ She told him.

" _Teach me, Grandmother, teach me how to heal. She would be a great trickster someday."_  Puck set her down on a bed.

" _She will not live to morning, Puck. Let her rest."_ Grandmother shook her head.

" _No!"_  He cried.

" _I know you have watched over this child, cared for this child since she was a babe. You have already done enough for her."_ She smiled sadly.

" _She is too young! She has so much potential."_ Puck's eyes glowed green.  _"Before this life is left behind, I now bind this body, soul, and mind!"_ The power washed Talia's body.

" _What have you done?"_ Grandmother asked him, shocked.

" _Help me heal her, Grandmother."_ Puck pleaded again.

" _She is your responsibility now, trickster. Do what I say and she will live."_ She got out some things and began to start teaching.

Puck spent months getting her back to full health and making sure her soul stayed in her body. She had a lot of his magic poured into her and Grandmother warned him that it might do something to her. When she was well enough, he took her to Manhattan and dropped her off in a park.

" _Waken young child at morning's light, for you have slept a long night. When the time is right, come to the castle high by moonlight."_ Puck recited and his magic settled over her, he looked over a piece of paper and put it in her pocket.  _"I'll see you soon, Talia."_

As the sun rose, Talia woke up and her eyes were the green they are now.

"Ta-da, I'm not supposed to be alive!" Talia smiled with forced cheerfulness.

Puck smacked her upside the head. "Say that one more time, Talia, and you're in trouble."

"That's nothing new." She mumbled.

"Talia, I know you misbehaved in the past because we weren't paying attention to you, but it's different now." Xanatos told her. "I know I wasn't the best."

"I ran away multiple times and you didn't think dig a little deeper?! Puck was a better father 16 years ago than you were a year ago!" Talia's eyes glowed with magic.

"Talia, you don't know how lucky you are to have a father to yell at, let alone two. All of my rookery brothers are dead! And there is nothing - NOTHING more important than family." Goliath glanced at Xanatos. "You gave him second chance; let him prove he is worth it. Don't hang his mistakes over his head. No matter how numerous they are."

Talia sighed and calmed down. "You're right, big guy."

"Th-" Xanatos started to say.

"I did it for her, not you." He gave him a scathing look that only old enemies could have.

"So, the Fair Folk are real?" Sophie asked.

"As real as I am if the stories be true, lass." An older gargoyle chimed in.

"And that's an old title. You mortals call us the Children of Oberon now." Puck added.

"The clan wished to see these "Seekers."" Goliath explained.

"They look like normal humans." A red gargoyle said.

"They're not." Elisa told him. "You wanna introduce yourselves?"

"Aye, lass. I'm Hudson. This lad right here is Brooklyn." Hudson clasped Brooklyn on the shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Angela and this is my mate Broadway." A purple female gestured to her potbellied mate.

"And I'm Lexington." A small olive green gargoyle said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Dante. This lovely woman here is Zhalia, that's Sophie, the sleepy ball of sunshine is Lok, and the grump is Den." I introduced them. Cherit cleared his throat. "And Cherit, he's a Titan. The only one of his kind without an Amulet."

"Can I pet him?" Talia asked.

"Of course, child." He flew over the table to her and the gargoyles looked a little jealous.

"Where's the dog?" Sophie asked.

"Dog?" Zhalia repeated.

Then the blue beast made its presences know by growling at Cherit. He did not the new animal on his child. "Easy, Bronx. They're not the enemy." Goliath soothed.

"There's the dog. That's Bronx." Talia told us, scratching his ear.

A baby giggled and we focused our attention on Puck. He was holding Alexander Xanantos. "I didn't forget kiddo. Wave to the nice Seekers." He told the red haired baby and he waved.

"Hey, Xander." Talia tickled his tummy. "Got tired of waiting for Dad to teach you?"

"What's  _that_  mean?" Sophie furrowed her eyebrows.

Fox cleared her throat. "I'm a Halfling, but I don't have powers. My son does."

"That's not fair. Your family's like 90% Halfling." Lok frowned.

"What can I say?" Xanatos smiled.

"Even if I wasn't-" Talia started to speak, but Puck cut her off with a glare. She pouted, but it broke when Puck nuzzled her shoulder. She halfheartedly pushed him away.

"So, you're gargoyles?" Den said.

"Yes." Goliath said.

"What do you do, at night? You're stone during the day, right?" I asked.

Goliath nodded. "We protect the city. It is our home."

"Can you fly?" Lok asked.

"We glide." He answered.

"Is that all you do? Protect the city?" Den frowned, puzzled.

"Gargoyles protect. It is our nature, our purpose; to lose that is to be corrupt, empty...lifeless." Goliath explained.

"I have a quick question: Could a Halfling become a Seeker?" Talia asked. "Ow! Daddy, why?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"No, Talia. I don't know how it will affect you." Owen scolded her.

"A Seeker's power comes from their will." Sophie said and that was not the right thing to do. "But it takes constant vigilant and focus as we require perfect concentration to control both our powers and the Titans."

"Do you think having these powers,  _powers I shouldn't even have_ , is easy, motherf-" Talia growled.

"Talia." He said sharply and she winced, the magic building in her eyes extinguished. "Don't swear in front of Alexander. And this does not change my stance. Your magic is tied to your life." He said in heated tone.

"Owen, I'm her father too. We should at least let her try." Xanatos told him.

"But sir-" Owen looked his boss incredulously.

"I agree with David. This is too good an opportunity to learn from." Fox said.

"We will talk after the children's lessons." Owen said and took Alex and Talia away as Puck.

Cherit flew back to Lok's bag and we left after that. We would back in a couple days. Xanatos offered us a room, but no one wanted to be in the middle of family stuff.

Dante's POV End

Talia's POV

"But Dad!" I whined.

"I'll ground you if you keep bugging me." He threatened.

"I'm already grounded!" I reminded him.

"You still have magic lessons." Puck told me.

"… Fine." I sighed and went to my room.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

"You know I'm only doing this for her safety, don't you, Alex?" I asked. "I don't like punishing her."

" _You smacked her twice. And Owen got so mad, his voice changed."_ Alex told me.

"I know and I regret that. But I hate hearing her talk about herself like that. She's just had so many close calls this year. I can't lose her. Why can't she understand I'm not doing this to be mean?" I sighed.

" _I dunno. Maybe she doesn't really know how bad it's been."_ Alex pointed out.

"That's enough about Talia. Let's get started." I smiled.

" _Okie dokie."_ He paused.  _"Tell Talia sorry."_

"I will." I nodded.

Puck's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Test lesson

Talia's POV

We went to the gym and Dante and his team were waiting. Zhalia asked. "So, we're doing this?"

"3 out of 4." Puck told her.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"Alex." He answered.

"The baby?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're gonna see how this goes and maybe he can learn." I said.

"Then let's get started." Dante smiled and tossed me something.

I caught it and then I saw the Titan inside. A Freelancer. I summoned him. "Give me something else." I leaned against my Titan.

"Don't get cocky." Puck warned.

"You thought I would burn in unholy agony if I tried to bond with the amulets." I told him.

They looked at Puck.

"She's a delicate baby." Puck said. "And don't you fucking start. You're still on thin ice from running away."

"Maybe I'll fina-" I snarked before he tugged my ear. "Owie! Let go!"

"You're gonna behave or else!" He growled.

"Yes, Daddy." I rubbed my ear.

"You ran away?" Lok asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Zhalia glared at him and his next question died.

"Let's try Boltflare." Dante ignored everything that just happened.

"Is that fire?" I asked.

"Yes, it's fire." He said.

Dante showed me the spell and I copied him. His lips twisted in thought and he showed me another power. And another. Zhalia hummed, "You're much more powerful than us. Why do you even need this?"

"Iron. It's our weakness. If the kiddos learn human magic, then they can use that against it." Puck told her.

"Let me try something." Zhalia said.

"Ok." I said.

"Thoughtspectre!" Zhalia disappeared.

I sensed her footfalls and turned the floor to slime where she was going to step. She made an audible squish and turned visible.

"Nice work, kiddo. Now, turn the floor back. Xanatos hated that time Alex turned his room into a sand pit." Puck told me.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to do that?" I asked.

"He's a baby and kinetic sand is squishy! Of course he wanted to play with it!" He said.

"Wait, turn something else to slime." Sophie said.

"What did I just say?!" Puck frowned.

"Sophie wants to show her something." Dante told him.

I turned something else to slime and showed Sophie were it was.

"Breakspell!" Sophie casted and hit the spot. It sorta worked.

"Breakspell!" I hit both spots and fixed them fully.

"You're using your powers to boost it." Puck said.

"It still works." I said.

"That's my smart girl." He smiled.

"Let's try something a little more complicated." Zhalia said.

I looked at her. She showed me Thoughtspectre and I copied her. "That took me hours to learn."

"It may be because of her training. She learned illusions fairly early on." Puck's eyes were ice blue.

I frowned. He blinked and they turned mischievous again. We spent the next few hours doing more spells and sparring since Dante only brought low level Titans. I could have bonded with them all, but I didn't wanna. I liked Springer. He was fluffy. Then Alex wanted to play with me and Puck let me go with him.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

Puck reverted back.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Vale." I said.

"I don't like that." Lok said.

"Don't be rude, Lok." Sophie jabbed him.

"The contrast, Mr. Lambert, is supposed to be jarring. Puck thought it would be funny." I explained.

"I don't like it." He repeated.

"Why you serving Xanatos? Like why do you do want to be here forever?" Den asked.

Puck's urge to punch the child in the face was very strong, but I resisted. "I don't want to be here forever. It's my punishment for disobeying Oberon."

"Punishment? What for?" He asked.

"For not going back home when I was supposed to." For wanting to be with my daughter until she died.

"He's worse than Zhalia." He said and he got smacked upside the head. Puck was pleased.

"Do you think before you speak? That's a powerful Fae and you just run your mouth." She frowned at him.

"Ah, Dante, you're still here. Good. I was hoping to discuss payment with you." Mister Xanatos walked in.

"No, it-" He politely refused.

"You're teaching Talia. Come to my office." He smiled.

He looked at Zhalia then the children. "You guys wanna go back to my apartment?"

"It won't take long. You're welcome to look around while I talk to Dante." Mister Xanatos said.

"Alright." Zhalia said.

The children followed their mentor (and Mister Xanatos) out like ducklings. Zhalia, having no reason to stay, was close behind.

"Miss Moon?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me.

"May I ask something of you?" I said.

"Thoughtspectre, right?" She asked.

I blinked. "Yes."

"Dante figured that you might've been cursed to one form at a time, being a changeling and all. So, we're gonna start off small and work our way up." She told me.

I smiled. "If we could keep this a secret…"

"To surprise 'em." She guessed.

I took off my jacket. "Something like that."

"Let's get started." She said.

Owen's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Home

Talia's POV

"Give me your Amulets, Talia." Owen said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're not allowed to use them outside of practice yet." He said.

I pouted.

"That doesn't work on me and you know it." He waited.

I gave them to him unhappily and left. I sat on grassy bank of a pond with Elisa, chucking rocks and stones into it.

"Talia, where are we?" She looked around. "I thought you were grounded."

"I am. But this is what David said about going outside, and I quote, 'The castle is fine, but anywhere else you have be one of us or Elisa.' I'm following his words to a t. And this is my dad's old friend's place. We used to come here a lot. Dad wanted me to play outside in the fresh air." I explained.

"Lucky." She smiled. "Why are we out here?"

"Dad, Owen dad, not birth dad, made me give him my Titans." I tossed another rock.

"Talia, you know he doesn't like punishing you. But you worried us all when you ran away." She told me.

"I know." I rested my head on my knees.

"Owen was going to kill David." I looked at her. "He was getting frustrated because you hid yourself too well. If your luck hadn't run out, he'd probably be in jail right now and Alex would be without his dad."

"It's just not fair. I get stuck shitty parents  _twice_ and I get blamed because no one taught me right." I frowned. "My birth parents loved me, but couldn't care for me. And David and Fox care for me  _barely_ , but don't show anything. They don't even try." I scowled. "Puck… cares. Owen loves. They're enough." I paused and smiled.

"I'm glad we worked this out." She smiled.

"Don't tell him I said that." I chucked one last rock in the water and stood up.

"Never." Elisa dusted her butt off.

"Do we gotta go back so soon?" I asked.

"Probably." She said.

I took us back and David and Dad were waiting for us in the main hall.

"I didn't disobey." I told them.

"You left the house." David said.

"I took Elisa with me so I didn't break your rule about going outside." I explained. "You said 'The castle is fine, but anywhere else you have be one of us or Elisa.'"

"You can't leave the house without our permission while you're grounded." He told me.

"Fine." I walked off.

I went up Goliath's tower and flew up high enough to where nobody could disturb me easily. I concentrated and I was back at the pond. I wasn't really, I had just made an illusion, but it was a very realistic illusion.

I got up from my spot and walked back through the forest. The many year old evergreen trees towered above me, leaving spots of sunlight on the tractor worn path. The scent of dirt and pine filled my nose. I missed this place. I passed the hay field and old strawberry patch and then it lead back into more forest. I followed the pale tan dirt to the end, pausing only to listen to the creek.

The filbert trees were almost bare this time of year, being so close to winter. I walked through the evenly spaced trees and missed the dogs. I used to go on walks and his dogs would come with me, but I started out the wrong direction. Going past the large open shed holding pretty much all the equipment, I stopped as I noticed the brick house. Did I want to go inside?

Dirt turned into gravel as I made my way to the house. Maggie, a Yellow Lab, and Cookie, a mini Australian shepherd, barked and greeted me. I petted and rubbed them.

"What're you two so exci- Talia, it's been too long!" Uncle Peter, Dad's friend, greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Is it just you today? Bet you worried your mom driving here all by yourself." He grinned.

"Yeah." I walked in and washed my hands.

"How's high school going?" He asked, pulling out a can of Coke for me.

"It's fine." I sat down at the table.

"You're grown so much." He moved some papers out of the way of his coffee. "I remember when you were a baby."

"It's only been a…" I frowned.

"A few years, but time goes so fast for us old people." He joked.

I was 14 when I last saw him. Three years ago…

"I guess coming here just slipped my mind with everything else going on." I smiled.

"You still dating that Adriana girl?" He asked.

"It's complicated." I frowned.

"Do you like her or not?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"I… don't really know anymore. I kinda do-" I said.

"There's your answer. Now what are you gonna do to fix it?" His brown eyes looked in mine.

"Sort out all my bullshit." I sighed.

"Do I need to get the soap?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Now, what needs to be sorted out?" Uncle Peter leaned on the table.

"… Mom and Dad are barely paying attention to me again. I lost my memories a little while ago and broke up with her then, but now I have them… I was mad and upset that I couldn't remember her, but now I dunno. I still like Adri, but it's been a rough year." I sighed and tried to lift the heavy can.

"Well, it sounds like you need someone to talk to. That's what girlfriends do. Listen to you. Look, you remember her now, right? Search those memories of yours and see if she'll forgive you for your little oppsie. As for your parents, you better talk to them. They probably don't realize what they're doing." He thought.

"Thanks, Uncle Peter." I smiled.

"Anytime. Now, after your punishment's up, why don't you visit me in person? The dogs miss you." He smirked.

"I will." I sipped my Coke.

"I always wanted to punch Xanatos in the face." He told me.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

"Get going, Tai. You can't stay in a bubble forever." Uncle Peter and the bubble faded away. I was still floating above Goliath's tower and saw him break out of his stone skin. I landed.

"Talia, where did you come from? And where did you get that soda?" Goliath asked.

"Tai home!" Alex squealed.

"What exactly did Talia do?" Goliath asked.

"I went home. If only for a little while." I smiled.

"An illusion." He said.

"Your stab wound is partially open." Owen frowned and Puck fixed my wounds.

"Talia, I know you want out of the house, but your punishment will be over soon. Then we can do whatever you want, ok?" He looked at me.

"Ok." I said.

"Now, that was goddamn impressive, kiddo. Your uncle actually sounded genuine. It started to break if you looked too close to the horizon or sky, but it was really good." Puck praised.

"It worked because I wanted it to work." I told him.

"We'll go visit him soon. It's been awhile since I've been to the Pacific Northwest." He smiled. "C'mon, Sweetheart, it's dinnertime now."

"Ok." I followed Owen and Alex.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

I snapped my fingers and Sophie turned visible.

"You may be the Casterwill's princess, but she's Avalon's princess." I told her. "So, answer this next question very carefully. Why did you watch my daughter for 2 hours?"

"Her magic." She said.

"Explain." I frowned.

"It's powerful. How do the other Seekers resist it?" She asked.

"Most of the time we keep it small." I said. "And I'm Owen."

"Surely a native Casterwill must have noticed her power before…" She thought.

"You stop that thought right there." I glared at her.

She eeped.

"I'm only being nice to you because that human puppy of yours would haunt my nightmares if something happened to you." I said.

"Lok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna send you home now. And don't ever sneak in here again." I sent her away.

"You have nightmares?" Goliath asked.

I sighed. "Yes. I better get back to the kiddos if- No, wait, they already discovered that I'm not the one they followed. Oh, they really don't like that…" I frowned as I left.

They beat on the Owen specter slapstick style. If he'd been real, he'd be dead by now. Like guts on the pavement kind of dead.

"Where's. My. Dad?" Talia huffed between swings of her folding chair.

"Sweet Jesus, Talia. I leave you alone for 5 minutes…" I said and got swarmed.

"Daddy!" She nuzzled my neck.

"'Uck!" Alex gurgled.

"I had to take care of something." I told them.

"No more ghost Owens." She said. Alex blew a razz.

"Next time, I'll tell you if I need to make a ghost Owen, ok?" I smiled.

They looked at each other. "Ok."

"You two are violent." I gestured to the battered Owen specter.

"I panicked." Talia looked at her feet.

I laughed before turning into Owen.

Puck's POV End

Owen's POV

I took Alexander from Talia and kissed her forehead. She pouted and looked away. "Talia, Sweetie…"

She ignored me for a minute. "It almost smelled exactly like you, moved like you, but Puck forgot who he left the ghost with. Alex got upset when "you" wouldn't smile at him. Puck's scent is a bit like garlic. Clings to everything, but nicer… sometimes."

"We promise to tell you if we ever need to do that again." I said.

"Good." She said curtly.

I kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. That was the last thing you needed."

She looked at me. I kissed her again. And again. She smiled. "There's my good girl. C'mon, we're late for dinner."

Owen's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blood Spiral

Dante's POV

"You were the good one, Sophie!" Zhalia yelled.

"I couldn't not ignore it." She said.

"You made Puck m- Ahh!" She gripped her arm the one with the Spiral tattoo.

"Zhalia!" I went to her side.

"They're close by, but they're not near a safe house." She grunted.

"The Xanatoses. They're in danger." I took out my phone.

Dante's POV End

Talia's POV

"Something's coming." I said, putting my red tinted milk down.

"What is it, Talia?" Fox asked.

"Evil Seeker magic." Owen said.

"C'mon, Xander, let's go." I picked him up and started off toward the bunker. David went to go put his power armor on or something and Fox left to go get a gun.

"Hello, this is Owen Burnett of Xanatos Enterprises." Owen answered his phone, stopping me. "Blood Spiral?" He turned into Puck and healed my wounds. "We have things under control, Mr. Vale. Thank you for the warning. Good night."

"Shouldn't we let them help?" I asked.

"Did you really think you could leave just like that, Talia?" Puck frowned at me.

"We're about to attacked." I said.

"Your health is important." Owen in Puck's body gave me my amulets. "Have Freelancer stand guard."

"Ok." I left.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

Xanatos put the shield up and just in time too. Dante wasn't wrong about them giving no fucks. But compared to Oberon, they were a piece of cake. However, it'd be an annoyance to have them here all night. I went to Goliath's tower and summoned the clan and the detectives.

"What's the meaning of-" Goliath growled before looking past me. "Why are they here?"

"Dante said they're after the amulets Xanatos had. He's going to let the shield down so we can drive them away." I told them. "We can't let them stay all night."

"I'm not sure how far you think a bullet goes, but it won't be easy hitting the guys on the giant bugs!" Matt exclaimed.

"They're not real bugs, they're these spirt warriors called Titans. One bullet should send them back." I said as the shield went down. "Get ready."

The gargoyles took to the air while the humans started running down the stairs. I could have got them where they wanted to be, but whatever. The Blood Spiral started firing spells and trying to land. I frowned and summoned Dante and his friends.

"What happened?" Sophie rubbed her head.

"Ok, so I underestimated how many Blood Spirals there were. So, if you could help, that'd be great." I said.

"Why are there so many?" Lok asked.

"I have n… This might be Talia's fault. She must have caught their attention." I frowned.

"She had no idea this would happen. Alright, Seekers, we have a mission." Dante said and most of them jumped off the tower into battle. Only Zhalia remained.

"Things might be calm for the moment, but if you don't acknowledge the true problem, it's going to come back worse than before." She leapt off the tower.

I paused before joining the fight. That was something for later.

Puck's POV End

Talia's POV

I watched the battle on the monitors. Puck's words rang in my ears. This was my fault. I brought the Blood Spiral here. I put everyone in danger unnecessarily. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't used my powers, if only… I scowled.

Alex touched my lips, trying to make me smile. I let out a breath and put on a smile for him, trying to ignore the thoughts swirling inside my mind.

Talia's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aftermath

Puck's POV

The fight against the Blood Spiral lasted a good while. But something nagged at me while I fought. The kids were safe, as safe as they could be in bunker lined with iron. It wasn't going to collapse, but it was still a fear I had. I was taking care of the danger to them. What was wrong?

We had subdued the last Spiral and I wiped their memory, sending them away. Everyone went inside to nurse their wounds. I went to the bunker and turned into Owen.

Puck's POV End

Owen's POV

Talia's Freelancer recognized me, but didn't back down. It waited for Talia's orders. The door opened and it moved out of the way. They were ok. She gave Alexander to me and sent Freelancer back. She started to walk away.

"Talia." I called out.

Her step faltered, but she kept going.

I stood in the hall.

" _Tai sad."_ Alexander told me.

"Do you have any idea why?" I asked.

" _The bad people."_ He said.

She felt guilty about the Blood Spiral attack.

"Thank you, Alexander." I told him.

_"Things might be calm for the moment, but if you don't acknowledge the true problem, it's going to come back worse than before."_

What was the true problem? I furrowed my brows together. Alexander touched my lips and pushed upward. I smiled and let out a breath. This had to wait. "It's past your bedtime. We can have our lesson later on." I took him to his room.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

I didn't go to my room. I went to the adults. David and Fox were busy with Matt and Elisa. They were hurt.  _I_ got them hurt. This… this was ALL my-

"Talia." I looked up. It was Zhalia. "You made a mistake. But this wasn't your fault. The minute Xanatos had those amulets; he put you all on our radar."

"They came-" I protested.

"They came for power they could never use. Your magic is wilder than ours. Stronger than ours. You can outsmart them." She said.

"It's-" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Stop it! I know what you're doing, stop it."

"You knew this would upset you even more. Tal-"

"Good night." I left.

Dad came and tucked me in. He told me what Zhalia told me just before. I closed my eyes and slept.

Talia's POV End

Elisa's POV

I assured Goliath I was fine and we went to the elevators. We got in and pressed the down button. We jumped as we realized Zhalia was in the elevator with us.

"How-" Matt asked.

"I was a spy and a Seeker. I need to talk to you about Talia." She said.

"What about?" I put a fist on my hip.

"Have they always ignored her emotions?" Zhalia asked.

"Pretty much. There's not much we can do. She's almost 18 and as much as I hate it, Xanatos… is determined to keep his family together. Which unfortunately includes Talia. She ran away last fall because they began neglecting her again. Puck is Fae. He doesn't understand what that does to a child." I frowned.

"The Foundation has therapists. They mostly work with adults, but I can ask around see if any will work with teens…" Zhalia trailed off.

"How are we supposed to keep this from Puck? Even if we get her away from Xanatos, he'll try to find her. He's a thousand times more dedicated to her." Matt asked.

"He still has to listen to Xanatos." I reminded him.

"I'm not trying to break up the family. Not yet." Zhalia said.

"Who's gonna pay for it?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out once she actually gets in." She said.

"Who's gonna believe what she says? It'll sound totally crazy, even by your standards. One of her fathers is actually Fae and gave her magic to save her life." Matt pointed out.

"We can't leave her where she is." Zhalia gritted her teeth.

"I don't like it either! I hate this entire situation. A man with power and influence keeping his daughter in check with said power and influence. We know it, she knows it, they know it." He growled.

"I'm giving Owen until he finishes his lessons. He doesn't figure it out by then, Talia's coming with me." She said.

"He's going to kill you if you take his baby." I said, remembering how he barely kept himself from exploding the first time.

"I won't have to if he wises up." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. We walked out.

Elisa's POV End

Owen's POV

Unease still gripped my stomach. The problem wasn't fixed and the consequences seemed very high this time. It had to be about Talia, but she was fine... Wasn't she?

Owen's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warning

David's POV

"Owen, the cameras in the elevator freeze ever so slightly when the detectives get in. Then they restarted when they leave." I told him.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"Miss Moon wasn't with her little 'team', she was talking to our very own detectives." I said. "What have you gathered on her?"

"She was an orphan, taken in by an accomplished scientist and alchemist named Dr. Klaus, who has many similarities to Dr. Anton Sevarius although his habit of destroying artifacts is quite 'wasteful' as you would put it. She was raised to be a master spy for the Organization. A group now left in shambles as they now have no true leader. They wanted to collect the most powerful of the Amulets and rule the world.

Miss Moon was sent to spy on Dante and his team, but she was discovered and made part of the Foundation, in no small part due to saving Mister Vale from Klaus and recovering a personal item for Metz who at the time needed every bit of willpower he could get to survive the curse he was inflicted with. She now trains Mister Fears and the other children as well as watch over them for Mister Vale." He told me.

"What could they have been talking about?" I frowned.

"I don't know sir," I waited. "But if I were to guess, I would guess that it might be about Talia. You know Ms. Maza and Mr. Bluestone don't sing you praise. Or forget how you neglected her in the beginning."

"Owen, you know I'm trying to make up for my mistakes." I said.

"Yes, but the detectives have yet to see any of your efforts. And…" Owen frowned.

"Owen?" I asked.

"Ms. Moon gave me a warning. 'Things might be calm for the moment, but if you don't acknowledge the true problem, it's going to come back worse than before.' It's about Talia, but I don't know what this 'true problem' is. I need to figure it out soon." He told me.

"She gave you a time limit?" I furrowed my brow.

"An implied one, but I don't know how much time I have." Owen said.

"Zhalia is human. Why are you so worried about what she said?" I asked.

"She has a strong psychic sense. Ms. Moon is giving us a chance to help our daughter before she intervenes. And we will not like her intervention." Owen let a worried frown on his lips.

"Well, it won't do us any good to try and solve it now. Let's get some sleep and work it out later." I told him.

"Yes, sir." He left and I soothed my nerves with a few shots of Cognac.

David's POV End

Zhalia's POV

"Well?" Dante asked.

"It's a start. Owen has until the end of his lessons to figure it out." I told him.

"How is he doing?" He asked.

"Maybe a few more left. He wants his natural form back." I said.

"That's not a long time." Dante grimaced.

"They need to actually let her talk about her feelings. The worst thing about this that Alex won't be treated like this. He'll be able to get mad and yell at them. She needs better. And no one can give it to her when they unconsciously turn away from the problem. One way or the other, Talia's going to get what she needs. Even if I have to be the bad guy." I closed the laptop.

Zhalia's POV End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hunger

Owen woke me up and we went to breakfast. Forks stabbed food. Drinks were drunk. Then David cleared his throat.

"Talia, don't use your powers like that again. Not until you have better control." He said.

"Kay." I dumped more of my food in some garbage before getting up.

"Talia." Owen warned.

"I'm done with breakfast." I said.

"You haven't swallowed a bite." He saw right through my bullshit.

"You saw me eat, Alex, didn't you?" I asked. He thought before shrugging. "Check the cameras, I ate."

He took a breath before speaking. "I know you're upset about Spiral attack, but it wasn't your fault. Now eat your breakfast."

"You've forgiven me. And I just ate. See, all gone." I pointed out.

"Then why are you still hungry?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry, it's settling." I smiled with false joviality.

"Why are you being a bi- I'm not going to fight you about this right now." Puck sighed.

"Good." I nodded and walked to the classroom.

Things were tense when Owen taught my lessons. He was still upset that I hadn't eaten breakfast and got away with it. I still didn't crack at lunch. It was easier with Alex gone. After my piano lesson, he got me a snack. I glanced at the finger sandwiches with disinterest.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove with this passive aggressive hunger strike, but it ends  _now_!" Owen growled.

I took a bite and swallowed half of it.

"Eat the rest, all of it," His eyes flashed green. "Or else."

My heart raced and I felt a little dizzy.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

I caught Talia before she hit the floor. I set her down and checked her breathing. It was shallow and her pulse was weak as well. I raised her legs to get the blood back to her brain. She woke up soon.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Stay down, Talia. Your blood sugar is too low and you fainted. I'm sorry I scared you, but this is why I wanted you to eat." I told her.

I got her some water and got her to eat. Then I took her bed. Now that she wasn't endangering herself, I mulled over what could have made her go on a hunger strike. She doesn't eat when she's upset, and the Spiral attack was partially triggered by her, but this happened after we met Zhalia… Mister Xanatos was in the doorway.

"Why didn't you make her eat something?" He asked.

"I don't like using my powers like that." Puck frowned.

I took back control. "Sir, I think I know what the true problem might be now, but I need to watch the footage from that night we talked to be sure."

Owen's POV End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

True problem

Zhalia's POV

Mr. Xanatos had canceled last week's lesson so Talia was happy to see us. We taught her a few new powers and had her spar with Den using only Seeker powers. She had a bit of trouble in the beginning, but she quickly adapted and won. Everyone else left after that. Owen shed his jacket, taking off his glasses. But instead coming onto the mat, he spoke.

"We're not letting her be upset. She ran away because we weren't paying attention to her or listening to her when she told us something." He frowned.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I waited.

"Right now, Mister Xanatos is trying to find a family therapist." Owen told me.

"I have a list of Foundation therapists; some of them work families as well as teens." I dug the list out of my pocket. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"Thoughtspectre!" Owen casted and disappeared.

"It's not perfect, but it'll do." Puck smiled, floating in the air. Only the most powerful of Seekers could do that. "So, what's it's gonna be? A protection spell on your boyfriend and the kids maybe?"

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"A few weeks." Owen said, landing on the ground.

Puck shook him back. "You honestly didn't think that I'd take so long to master an illusion, did you?"

"But why did you stall?" I looked at him.

"There were a few kinks I needed to work with your brand of human magic." He said.

"I'll take that protection spell." I added.

"As you wish." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I guess your lessons are over." I shrugged.

"Wanna go get coffee?" He asked. I knew that Puck didn't want Owen to return to work so soon.

"Sure." He got his human half's jacket and we walked out.

Zhalia's POV End


End file.
